


Separacja

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"





	

Nie była pewna, czy da radę. W końcu mowa była o dwóch gejach. Aspekt cielesny więc odpadał. Trzeba rozegrać to inaczej, wspiąć się na wyżyny intelektu, zagrozić bezpośrednio bezpieczeństwu Anglii, sprawić, że ich interesy będą sprzeczne.

Jim powiedział wyraźnie: bracia Holmes w duecie stanowią prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo. Tylko zjednoczeni są w stanie pokonać Napoleona Zbrodni. Trzeba ich odseparować. 

“To nie powinno być dla ciebie trudne, droga Irene. Nie można powiedzieć, że są kochającym rodzeństwem. A nikt nie potrafi sączyć jadu, tak zręcznie, jak ty. No, chyba, że ich geniusz cię przerasta?”

Adler nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie podjęła się tego wyzwania.


End file.
